scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Scooby Coupe
The Scooby Coupe is the second half of the tenth episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. It was preceded by The Fall Dog. Premise The kids head to the Annual Auto Show to interview Dr. Sprocket and his assistant Crocker Pitt, about the unveiling of the new supercharged XYZ Sports Coupe. While there, they run into his blue ribbon rival, Ingrid Ignition, and hear about the threats from the Specter of Sports Cars, who stole the blueprints to his car. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Dr. Sprocket * Ingrid Ignition Villains: * Specter of Sports Cars * Crocker Pitt Other characters: * Auto Show visitors * Announcer * Mumsy-Doo Locations * Annual Auto Show Objects * TBA Vehicles * XYZ Sports Coupe * Ultra Modern Garbage Truck Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. BeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous *Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 *"Zoinks" count: 2 Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The Specter mistakeningly had his left hand ungloved when capturing Daphne and Shaggy. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby walked off camera to get the Scooby Snax box from Daphne when he was already in front of her. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes